


His First

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: Harry wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The author is in no way associated with J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
_______________

  
**His First**  
By Ariss Tenoh

It was their first kiss. It was _Harry's_ first real kiss. And it was entirely unfair of the universe that the one who gave it to him was Draco Malfoy, arch nemesis and chief pain in the arse. The final year at Hogwarts; all the senior students were partying hard and drinking harder. Somehow Harry was dragged into the drinking party. By the time he managed to get away, he was sitting in some dark corner on one of the upper floors, alone and crying. He couldn't even remember why he was crying. Only that later Malfoy had found him. They sat drinking together, sharing the same bottle. When dawn was near and even their dark corner wasn't so dark anymore, Malfoy had said something about Saint Potter being an idiot and that he was going to become a martyr and die horribly like Joan of Arc. Harry didn't know who Joan was but in his inebriated state he thought it was horribly cruel of Malfoy to say that, and burst into tears.

 

This of all things put a frightened look on Malfoy's face. He finally resorted to kissing Harry to shut him up.

 

"Potter, if we survive this war I'm going to kiss you again," Malfoy had a strange look on his usually pale and pinched face. He actually looked handsome now that he'd stopped sneering. Harry knew that thought was proof he was drunk. 

 

It was a memory that stayed in Harry's mind during the long days and nights of the war. Sometimes he'd lie awake and alone, thinking that if they both survived this he was going to search for Malfoy and kiss him again. Just to be sure that night hadn't been an alcohol-induced hallucination.

 

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted it to be real or not. 

 

~ End ~


End file.
